


L'instinct du prédateur

by Alake



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce ne fut pas un léger bruit qui réveilla Steve. Pas non plus un courant d’air. Ni même un brusque sentiment d’urgence, comme s’il fallait qu’il soit <i>parfaitement réveillé dans la seconde</i>.<br/>Non, ce fut un boucan d’enfer, comme si quelqu’un s’était amusé à donner un grand coup de barre à mine sur le radiateur en fonte de son salon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Instinct of a predator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507035) by [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake), [Interrosand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand)



Ce ne fut pas un léger bruit qui réveilla Steve. Pas non plus un courant d’air. Ni même un brusque sentiment d’urgence, comme s’il fallait qu’il soit _parfaitement réveillé dans la seconde_.

Non, ce fut un boucan d’enfer, comme si quelqu’un s’était amusé à donner un grand coup de barre à mine sur le radiateur en fonte de son salon. Il bondit de son lit, prit une demi-seconde pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui s’accrochaient encore à son cerveau et se mettre en mode « soldat » avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la porte de sa chambre.

Rien à signaler dans le couloir, qu’il parcourut en quelques rapides enjambées pour aller entrebâiller un peu plus le battant qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Les gonds bien huilés tournèrent sans un bruit, dévoilant une silhouette plus noire que la pénombre qui se figea au mouvement de la porte, bien qu’elle ne fût pas tournée dans la bonne direction pour la voir.

– Ne t’approche pas ! aboya une voix que Steve aurait reconnue entre mille.

C’était difficile, pourtant. Cette voix était plus rauque que dans son souvenir, endommagée par des années d’inutilisation entrecoupées de violentes séances de hurlements. Il allait passer outre l’ordre et traverser le salon lorsqu’un énorme _klong_ se fit entendre. La deuxième menotte magnétique venait de se fixer au radiateur, emprisonnant celui qui s’était lui-même mis dans cette situation.

– Bucky ?

Un soupir lui répondit alors que la silhouette qu’il distinguait de mieux en mieux dans la pénombre se détendait légèrement – ça ne pouvait pas être très confortable, se dit furtivement le capitaine, mais ils avaient tous deux connu pire.

Il s’approcha lentement sous prétexte d’allumer la lampe d’appoint et profita de ce temps de mouvement pour évaluer la situation le plus calmement possible. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu’il se passait, mais il n’allait certainement pas cracher sur l’aubaine. Bucky. _Chez lui._ Il ne put résister bien longtemps à la curiosité.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, pendant si longtemps qu’il se demanda si son visiteur avait entendu la question. Il avait l’air…

… D’un fugitif. Amaigri et barbu, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, le regard fiévreux et cerné d’ombres bleutées.

– J’ai besoin d’aide.

Aussitôt, Steve retrouva ses réflexes d’antan. S’agenouillant à côté de son vieil ami, il parcourut son corps du regard, ne détecta pas de blessure visible, mais les vêtements sombres que portait le Soldat de l’Hiver les auraient de toute manière dissimulées. Il allait devoir s’assurer qu’aucun os n’avait été brisé, qu'aucune humidité suspecte ne traversait le tiss…

– Ne me touche pas, gronda Bucky, figeant les mains du capitaine à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. Pas avant que je t’aie dit. Ce qu’il me faut.

– D’accord. Explique-moi.

Et pour éviter de céder à la tentation, Steve posa ses mains sur ses propres genoux. Il pencha cependant le buste en avant, avide d’entendre, de comprendre. De tout savoir. Tout ce qu’il avait manqué de la vie de son meilleur ami, toutes ses épreuves et ses souffrances, ses joies et ses peines…

Mais avant tout, prêt à lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Quoi que ce fût, s’il pouvait le lui donner, il le ferait. Sans la moindre hésitation. Bucky était venu, alors c’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire.

– J’ai besoin de sexe.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux. Il s’était attendu à tout, sauf à… ça. Le brun profita de son silence éberlué pour continuer :

– Il faut que je relâche… la pression. Ne me demande pas la raison, je n’en ai aucune foutue idée. Je ne sais pas si c’est la cryostase ou les lavages de cerveau à répétition qui ont déréglé quelque chose dans mon hypothalamus, tout ce que je sais c’est que HYDRA me fournissait régulièrement des filles et que… ça marchait.

Le regard de Steve s’aiguisa, son esprit stratégique mis en éveil par l’explication sommaire. Il tenta vaillamment d’ignorer le ton à mi-chemin entre le mépris et le ressentiment assaisonné d’une bonne dose d’ironie acide de son ami et, lorsqu’il prit la parole, ce fut d’une voix ferme. Celle du capitaine habitué à poser des questions précises et à obtenir des réponses sur le champ.

– Que se passe-t-il si tu ne le fais pas ?

Le Soldat de l’Hiver haussa les épaules, autant que le lui permettaient les menottes. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses tempes, sur sa lèvre supérieure.

– Surchauffe générale, coma, mort cérébrale. En tout cas d’après les types qui me suivaient – je n’ai jamais essayé de m’en passer jusqu’à présent, je t’avoue.

Le blond ignora l’allusion volontaire à son historique de machine à tuer. Il leva à nouveau la main, l’immobilisa à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami.

– Je peux ?

Il vit les mâchoires de Bucky se contracter – sous l’effet de la souffrance, de l’irritation ou d’autre chose, il n’aurait su le déterminer – mais le brun finit par hocher la tête, et sembla cesser de respirer le temps que Steve lui effleure le front.

Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds.

– Ce n’est pas de sexe dont tu as besoin. C’est d’une boîte d’aspirine. Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

– Ça ne servira à rien, répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un râle de souffrance qui lui arqua l’échine. Lorsqu’il put à nouveau respirer correctement, il ajouta :

– Tu crois que je n’ai pas déjà tout essayé, avant de venir ici ?

Cette phrase fit plus de mal à Steve qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Autrefois, ils affrontaient leurs problèmes ensemble. Unis face à l’adversité, toujours. Mais maintenant… il comprenait, intellectuellement, ce que venir lui demander de l’aide avait dû coûter au brun. Cela n’empêcha pas ses poings de se serrer contre ses cuisses, témoins rageurs de son impuissance à changer un passé qui les avait séparés, qui avait transformé son meilleur ami en une bête sauvage n’acceptant d’approcher ses semblables, de l’approcher _lui_ , que poussée par le besoin.

Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant sa place à côté du Soldat de l’Hiver.

– “Tout” essayé ?

– Drogues, bain glacé, le faire tout seul, récita Buck d’une voix hachée en fixant le halo de la lampe droit devant lui. Rien de tout ça n’a fonctionné. La prochaine fois – s’il y a une prochaine fois – je n’attendrai pas aussi longtemps. Me permettra de me payer une fille au lieu d’avoir à tout t’expliquer.

Steve n’avait pas réussi à totalement masquer sa souffrance sous l’air perplexe qu’il arborait, car le brun lui adressa un sourire en coin – fantôme pâle et difforme de ceux, si lumineux, qu’il lui réservait _avant_ – et ajouta :

– Dans mon état, il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur cent que je la tue avant d’avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis attaché à ton radiateur ?

C’est à cet instant que le blond prit la pleine mesure de l’état dans lequel se trouvait son visiteur. Tous les petits détails qu’il avait inconsciemment notés se rassemblaient pour lui faire comprendre l’urgence de la situation. Il vit ses mains non pas au repos comme on s’y serait attendu, inutiles comme elles l’étaient vu leur position, mais crispées, les doigts tendus vers lui comme des serres ; les muscles se contractant sans cesse pour lutter contre l’entrave des menottes ; les mouvements discrets mais constants de ses jambes, son souffle court, la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau.

Bucky avait besoin de lui. De Captain America, avec son corps rendu si résistant par le sérum. De Steve Rogers, à qui il faisait envers et contre tout confiance pour l’aider alors que son propre corps le trahissait.

Steve n’avait même pas encore pris consciemment la décision que ses doigts s’activaient déjà à libérer Bucky de son pantalon. Le sexe dur émergea du tissu, brûlant de fièvre. Le blond le prit en main, hésita un instant, testa les réactions de la chair tendue entre ses doigts. Puis son visage prit un air décidé ; il inclina la tête, ouvrit la bouche… marqua une pause pour lever les yeux vers le visage de son ami et demander :

– Ça marchera, ça ?

Le Soldat de l’Hiver tenta de focaliser son regard flou sur lui, et répondit de sa voix rauque :

– Je ne sais pas.

L’instant d’après, il arquait le dos, un gémissement coincé au fond de la gorge, ses cuisses se serrant convulsivement autour des larges épaules de Steve alors que ce dernier refermait sa bouche sur son sexe avide de contact.

Le capitaine n’était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais vu que Bucky n’avait de toute évidence jamais essayé ce genre de soupape, il ne pourrait le savoir qu’en tentant le coup.

Et si ça s’approchait un peu trop inconfortablement de quelques-unes des fantaisies secrètes qu’entretenait Steve au plus profond de ses nuits solitaires, eh bien… personne n’avait besoin de le savoir, n’est-ce pas ?

Son manque d’expérience rendait ses gestes malhabiles, hésitants. Mais il connaissait le principe théorique, était tombé sur un certain nombre de choses _intéressantes_ lors de ses pérégrinations sur Internet. Car s’il y avait une chose qu’il ne regrettait pas, c’était d’avoir appris à se servir d’un ordinateur. Le Web était une incroyable mine d’informations pour qui se donnait la peine de chercher aux bons endroits.

Et, il devait avouer que mis à part mener à bien des missions, éventrer des sacs de sable et lire des dizaines de bouquins, il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses soirées.

Alors il essaya de mettre en pratique tout ce qu’il avait glané sur la toile, le saupoudrant d’une dose de bon sens et de son expérience personnelle de ce qui était agréable ou non. Et tout portait à croire qu’il ne réussissait pas trop mal, s’il devait se fier aux râles, gémissements et autres jurons étouffés qui s’échappaient à travers les dents serrées de Bucky. Malgré la situation pour le moins singulière, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de fierté, d’accomplissement, de s’épanouir au creux de son ventre, se mêlant à l’excitation. Il faisait ça pour Bucky. Il faisait _cet effet-là à Bucky_.

Les braises couvant dans ses reins s’enflèrent soudain en un brasier féroce et il dut marquer une pause pour reprendre son souffle, tenter de maîtriser les sensations. Une de ses mains resta fermement enroulée autour de la base du sexe de son ami, mais il pressa la paume de l’autre contre son propre entrejambe, soudain trop à l’étroit dans le caleçon pourtant large qu’il portait pour dormir.

Un peu plus haut, il y eut une brusque inspiration, signe que son geste n’était pas passé inaperçu. Steve leva les yeux, soutint sans faillir le regard du Soldat de l’Hiver, et referma à nouveau ses lèvres autour de lui. Il regarda avec fascination le visage émacié se tordre dans une expression à la limite de la douleur, mais pas tout à fait, vit la respiration jusque là précipitée se suspendre, devina la contraction des muscles abdominaux sous le vêtement de combat – et eut juste le temps de reculer la tête pour ne pas que sa bouche soit envahie du sperme de son ami. Non qu’il n’en eût pas envie, quelque part au fond de lui. Mais il sentait confusément que, pour une première fois, ce serait sans doute un peu difficile à gérer. Même pour un super-soldat amélioré au sérum miracle.

Il regarda donc les longs filaments blancs jaillir l’un après l’autre, couler le long de la hampe de chair jusque sur sa main qui n’avait pas quitté son poste et qui accompagnait presque distraitement l’orgasme du brun. C’était chaud, autant que le corps de Bucky, autant que son sexe qui ne…

Qui ne débandait pas.

Steve cligna des yeux, intrigué. Un rire aride, presque inexistant et de toute manière parfaitement dépourvu d’amusement, lui fit relever la tête vers le Soldat de l’Hiver.

– Tu croyais qu’une seule fois suffirait ? ricana celui-ci. Pas de chance, hein ?

Le blond étrécit les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre la manière de fonctionner de cet homme. Il était venu par manque de choix, mais Steve ne se laisserait pas tenir à distance aussi facilement.

– Au contraire, répondit-il d’une voix basse, si chargée de tension sexuelle qu’il ne l’aurait pas reconnue si elle n’était pas sortie de sa propre bouche. On est loin d’avoir fini.

Il ne laissa pas à Bucky le temps de répondre ; il se libéra de son caleçon et lui retira son pantalon. Un ricanement acide s’éleva.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à baiser les gens attachés à un radiateur dans ton salon, Rogers.

Steve ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, comme si son ami l’avait physiquement frappé. Comment Bucky pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que… ah, non. Encore une fois, c’était un mécanisme de défense. Et même si ça ne l’était pas, le capitaine lui prouverait qu’il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

– Je ne le suis pas, déclara-t-il en s’agenouillant à nouveau entre les cuisses du soldat. Et tu le sais très bien.

Il se plaça de manière à aligner son sexe érigé et celui de Bucky, refusa de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur les tenants et aboutissants de la chose – il aurait bien le temps d’y réfléchir plus tard – et referma ses mains autour de leurs deux membres.

Un lourd frisson le secoua au contact intime. Bucky était si chaud, un peu moins qu’au tout début, mais tout de même brûlant par rapport à sa propre température corporelle. Il avait envie de poser ses mains ailleurs, partout sur le corps du brun. Mais celui-ci l’accepterait-il ? Il ne savait même pas si son ami le désirait, ou si c’était l’expression d’un besoin physiologique que Steve était le plus à même de satisfaire. Il avait cru, autrefois. Il avait supposé. Mais avant qu’ils n’aient pu mettre les choses au clair…

– Les gens changent, marmonna Bucky, le tirant de ses souvenirs.

– Pas moi. Pas sur ça, en tout cas, amenda le capitaine sans s’appesantir sur l’amertume audible dans la voix de son ami.

Pour couper court à toute discussion, il commença à les caresser, et eut le plaisir de voir les yeux du Soldat de l’Hiver se révulser légèrement, un râle avorté coincé au fond de sa gorge. Malgré sa maigreur et son air hagard, malgré l’agressivité des paroles qu’il lui avait adressées jusqu’à présent, Steve le trouvait toujours aussi… le terme “beau” lui paraissait bien étriqué en comparaison de tout ce qu’il éprouvait face à cet homme. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper d’idioties au moment crucial et se concentra sur la tâche de les amener tous deux à la jouissance. Il avait un peu plus d’expérience dans ce domaine-là et, même si la présence d’un deuxième sexe contre le sien le forçait à adapter certains de ses gestes, c’était également une source de plaisir non négligeable. Bucky haletait, ondulait des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, et c’était un spectacle d’un érotisme indicible. Steve se demanda soudain ce que cela lui ferait de s’enfoncer dans la chaleur de ce corps, d’accueillir ce sexe brûlant en lui… et son orgasme explosa sur ces pensées, anéantissant l’espace d’un instant toute capacité de réflexion élaborée.

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, il constata que le brun avait joui lui aussi. Il ôta son t-shirt et les essuya sommairement, puis considéra les options qui s’offraient à lui. Bucky était en train de reprendre son souffle, le regard toujours fiévreux. Soudain, il lui parut trop loin, la distance entre eux plus insupportable qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

Il se pencha en avant pour s’appuyer d’une main contre le radiateur. Son regard accroché à celui de Bucky, il murmura :

– Notre première fois n’aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.

Avec un gémissement sourd, le Soldat de l’Hiver frappa violemment le radiateur de l’arrière du crâne. Steve grimaça. Il n’avait jamais aimé voir la souffrance d’autrui, mais là – parce que c’était _lui_ – c’était encore pire.

– Ne parle pas de choses qui n’ont pas lieu d’être, gronda Bucky. Et ce n’est pas le moment de t’arrêter pour taper causette. On n’a pas fini, tu l’as dit tout à l’heure.

Il bougea le bassin pour lui faire sentir son sexe déjà en train de reprendre de l’ampleur, mais Steve l’immobilisa d’une main sur sa hanche.

– Je ne compte pas m’arrêter. Mais je ne vais pas “te baiser” comme si tu étais une chose à ma disposition. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bucky, je…

– Fais comme tu veux, l’interrompit le soldat. Fais ce que tu veux, de toute manière je suis mal placé pour exiger autre chose que _continue, bon sang_.

Steve baissa la tête un instant, se mordilla la lèvre, puis accrocha à nouveau le regard fiévreux de son ami.

– Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

– Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris dans “fais ce que tu veux” ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête, intraitable.

– Ce n’est pas parce que tu as des menottes que tu n’as pas ton mot à dire sur ce que je te fais.

Le soupir tremblant qui échappa au Soldat de l’Hiver le prit au dépourvu, mais les mots qui suivirent lui serrèrent le cœur :

– Ne me fais pas ça, Steve. Ne me force pas à y croire.

– Croire quoi ? murmura le blond, glissant sa main sous la chevelure emmêlée pour enserrer la nuque de son ami.

– Que tu fais ça pour une autre raison que l’honneur et la mémoire de celui que j’étais avant.

Le capitaine resta un instant silencieux, puis inspira profondément.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre dernière mission ensemble ? Les Alpes, le train ?

Bucky grimaça, mais c’est d’une voix dépourvue d’animosité qu’il répondit :

– Ça a mis du temps à revenir, mais… oui. Je me souviens de tout.

– La veille de cette mission, je voulais te parler. Tu m’as regardé, et tu m’as dit de garder ça pour quand on reviendrait.

Le brun serra les poings, ferma les yeux et répondit d’une voix éteinte :

– Je m’en souviens.

Steve posa doucement son front contre celui de son ami.

– Je n’aurais pas dû t’écouter. J’avais ce pressentiment… J’aurais dû te dire tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur.

– Steve, non. Tu étais amoureux de Peggy.

Le capitaine eut un sourire doux-amer, mais ne laissa pas le brun le détourner de sa mission.

– Je l’aimais, oui. Elle était si forte, si belle, la femme parfaite… Mais je suis content qu’elle ait pu faire sa vie sans moi, en fin de compte. Ça n’aurait pas été juste envers elle que de la condamner…

– Tais-toi, tais-toi, n’en dis pas plus, Steve…

Le blond continua malgré tout, par-dessus la litanie de son ami, d’une voix douce mais implacable.

– … à accomplir une tâche impossible. Remplir le vide que tu as laissé. Là.

Il s’était éloigné de quelque centimètres. Suffisamment pour permettre au soldat de voir la main qu’il avait posée sur son torse, au droit de son cœur.

Bucky secoua la tête, rejetant violemment ses paroles, le regard fuyant.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu sais ce que je suis devenu.

– Tu n’as pas eu le choix. J’ai parlé avec Natasha…

Le rire aride refit son apparition, comme du papier de verre contre la peau nue de Steve.

– Encore mieux. Tu connais donc tout mon curriculum, félicitations. Je me demande pourquoi tu n’as pas encore vomi.

La main du capitaine agrippa ses cheveux, lui releva la tête sans douceur.

– Écoute-moi, espèce d’idiot. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies besoin que je te le dise. Ce n’était pas toi. C’était le Soldat de l’Hiver. Pas James Buchanan Barnes.

– C’est toi qui vas m’écouter, gronda Bucky en affrontant son regard avec toute la rage et l’impuissance qui bouillonnaient au fond de lui. Je _suis_ le Soldat. Tous ces souvenirs dans ma tête, tout ce sang sur mes mains. Je ne les ai pas inventés. C’est moi qui ai fait tout ça, quoi que tu en dises.

– Mais quand je te regarde, il n’y a que _toi_.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais ce dont je suis capable. J’ai essayé de te tuer, bon sang !

– Tu m’as sauvé.

– Ce n’était pas une décision consciente.

– Peu importe. Encore mieux, même, si c’est ton instinct qui t’a dicté de le faire.

– Sais-tu ce que mon instinct me dit, en ce moment ? répliqua le Soldat de l’Hiver. Que je pourrais refermer mes cuisses autour de ton cou et serrer jusqu’à t’étouffer. Il m’indique la pression idéale pour y parvenir, et que j’ai suffisamment de force et d’endurance pour venir à bout de ta résistance de super-soldat.

– Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? contra Steve. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas une seule fois essayé de me tuer depuis la chute de HYDRA ? Je suis pourtant sûr que personne n’a révoqué mon ordre d’exécution, alors pourquoi ?

– Arrête de chercher des raisons là où il n’y en a pas ! Arrête de vouloir retrouver un homme qui n’existe plus ! Ton Bucky est _mort_ , Steve, il est mort le jour où tu l’as laissé tomber de ce satané train !

Le capitaine accusa le coup. Mais comme à son habitude, il refusa de rester à terre. Entourant de ses mains le visage de son ami pour appuyer ses dires, il déclara :

– Alors c’est le Soldat de l’Hiver que j’aimerai.

– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, siffla le brun en se dégageant d’un coup de menton. Tu crois être capable d’aimer un assassin ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

– N’essaie pas de me faire renoncer. Tu sais très bien que tu n’y arriveras pas.

Bucky laissa sa tête retomber contre le radiateur, désabusé. Il savait, oui. Steve avait toujours été une sacrée tête de mule, envers et contre tout – ça faisait partie de son charme. Et en plus, cet idiot était bien capable de faire la grève du sexe jusqu’à ce que son ami cède. Ce qui lui conférait un levier non négligeable, songea le soldat en sentant les braises rougeoyer au creux de son ventre, entretenir la fièvre dans ses membres. Il était loin d’avoir réussi à les éteindre. Très loin.

– Tu as toujours été doué pour ne pas voir les choses qui ne t’arrangeaient pas, finit-il par soupirer.

– Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Steve sans la moindre once de remords, les joues creusées par une paire de fossettes qui avait sans doute fait tourner plus d’une tête sans même que son propriétaire en ait l’intention.

– Alors tu vas continuer, ou pas ?

Le sourire se fit légèrement gêné, les longs cils blonds s’abaissèrent pour dissimuler ces yeux si bleus, si purs.

– Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, murmura le capitaine, mon expertise dans le domaine est plutôt restreinte. Alors si tu ne veux pas tourner en rond, il va falloir m’aider un peu.

Un reniflement amusé échappa au brun malgré la fièvre qui remontait lentement, lancinante et inexorable.

– En ce qui me concerne, tu peux me sucer toute la nuit. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais m’en plaindre.

– Tu n’as pas envie… d’essayer autre chose ?

Le sourcil droit de Bucky se souleva légèrement.

– Tu veux me prendre ?

– J’aimerais te détacher.

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu, avant que le Soldat de l’Hiver ne réponde :

– Pas question.

Le capitaine se contenta de le fixer, la confiance dans son regard clair semblable à un fer rouge fouaillant les entrailles du brun.

– Steve, je me suis moi-même attaché avec ces menottes pour une bonne raison.

– Tu es capable de maîtriser les pulsions du Soldat.

– Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Et tu ne devrais même pas y songer.

– J’ai confiance en toi.

– J’ai dit _non_.

En entendant le ton péremptoire de son ami, ce fut au tour de Steve d’abdiquer avec un soupir.

– Encore combien de fois ?

Bucky prit le temps de réfléchir, se carrant d’instinct contre le radiateur pour évaluer les besoins de son corps.

– Difficile à dire. Au moins deux.

Il parut sur le point d’ajouter autre chose, mais garda le silence. Le capitaine passa donc à la question suivante :

– Et combien de temps avant que ça ne redevienne critique, après ça ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit le soldat avec une touche d’humeur. La cryostase devait sans doute ralentir le processus, et je ne suis jamais resté éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir compter les jours entre deux séances de batifolage.

Il resta néanmoins silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant d’ajouter :

– Pas plus de trois mois, en tous cas, c’est certain.

– Donc si d’ici deux mois et demi je n’ai pas de tes nouvelles, il sera temps pour moi de venir te chercher.

Bucky secoua la tête.

– Steve… Je ne vais pas venir te voir à chaque fois que j’ai besoin de m’envoyer en l’air.

– Pourquoi pas ? répliqua le capitaine sans la moindre hésitation.

Le regard que lui lança le brun indiquait clairement qu’il ne s’abaisserait pas à répondre à cette question qu’il considérait comme complètement stupide. Mais Steve insista :

– Est-ce que c’est parce que je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre ?

– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, aboya le soldat.

– Alors pourquoi pas, Bucky ?

Chacun soutint le regard de l’autre pendant un long moment, sans vouloir céder une once de terrain. Ce ne fut que lorsque Steve vit une goutte de sueur rouler sur la tempe du brun, alors même que le reste de son visage restait figé dans son masque de détermination mâtinée d’irritation, qu’il se rendit compte qu’un assaut frontal ne le mènerait à rien. Et, plus grave, cela les empêchait de traiter le problème le plus urgent, à savoir le besoin de sexe de Bucky.

 _Et puis,_ se dit-il, _tant qu’il est menotté à mon radiateur, la question ne se pose pas._

A ses yeux, c’était le seul point positif de la situation dans laquelle s’était volontairement mis son ami. Les lourds anneaux de métal étaient situés assez haut pour l’empêcher de poser les épaules à terre, mais trop bas pour lui servir d’appui efficace s’il voulait soulever le bas de son corps à la force de ses bras – la hauteur idéale, en somme, pour entraver toute tentative de libération ou d’agression.

Retenant un soupir qui serait sans doute mal interprété, le capitaine baissa les yeux vers l’entrejambe du brun. Malgré leur discussion houleuse, ce dernier était resté érigé sans fléchir une seule seconde, preuve s’il en fallait encore de la nature systémique, indépendante de tout désir conscient, de l’état du Soldat. Alors que ses mains s’enroulaient de leur propre chef autour du sexe tendu, un sentiment de vide étreignit le cœur du blond. Bucky était venu le voir, certes, parce qu’il avait besoin de lui. Parce que sa confiance en Steve était enracinée si profondément en lui qu’elle avait survécu à tout ce qu’il avait traversé, était revenue en même temps que ses souvenirs. Mais cela ne changeait rien à leur relation – leur _absence_ de relation, pour être exact – car le brun restait obstinément fermé.

Un grognement avorté, une ondulation des hanches pour obtenir un peu de friction, ramenèrent l’attention toute entière de Steve sur sa tâche. Il n’avait pas suffisamment d’expérience pour se permettre de faire ça sans réfléchir à chaque geste, sans tenter de deviner dans les réactions du soldat ce qui lui plaisait. Les paupières étaient mi-closes sur un regard que la lumière tamisée rendait outremer, mais il y décelait tout de même l’éclat fiévreux de la frustration, la recherche impatiente d’un assouvissement qui semblait à chaque fois s’estomper à peine atteint. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour y remédier ; seulement continuer d’offrir encore et encore, en espérant que la faim du soldat finisse par s’apaiser.

Les yeux parcourant sans cesse le corps à demi-nu de Bucky, il accéléra ses caresses. Il passa son pouce sur le bout si sensible et fut satisfait du sifflement de plaisir qu’il obtint en réponse. Le spectacle qu’offrait le brun commençait à faire à nouveau effet sur son anatomie ; le rythme incessant de sa main, les pauses que ce rythme introduisait dans la respiration hachée, les soupirs avortés, tout cela repoussait sa propre frustration au fond de son esprit, la rendait moins prégnante, moins réelle, d’autant plus que le corps du soldat ne le rejetait pas, lui. Bien au contraire, il répondait à chacun de ses attouchements, les muscles se tendant et roulant sous ses doigts, le sexe rigide et pulsant au creux de sa main.

Intensément concentré sur sa tâche, Steve sentit un souffle rapide lui caresser le visage, et se rendit compte qu’il s’était graduellement rapproché de Bucky, sans doute à la recherche inconsciente de cette proximité qui lui était refusée.

Sa bouche était si proche, si proche. Les lèvres étaient entrouvertes, gercées et sèches, rouges d’avoir été mordues à de trop nombreuses reprises pour empêcher un son plus fort que les autres de s’échapper, mais aussi pleines que dans son souvenir, et soudain il fallut absolument qu’il sache.

– Bucky ?

– Quoi ? grogna le brun d’un ton qui n’incitait définitivement pas à poursuivre la conversation.

– Tu ne m’as pas vraiment répondu, tout à l’heure.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, luttant visiblement contre le plaisir pour retrouver un peu de lucidité alors qu’il tentait de se souvenir _à quoi_ il n’avait pas répondu. Steve précisa alors :

– Quand je t’ai demandé si je pouvais…

– Je t’ai dit, haleta Bucky, de faire ce que tu voulais. Pense pas pouvoir trouver… plus permissif que ça.

– C’est pas vraiment une réponse.

– T’en auras pas d’autres.

Le capitaine laissa son front retomber contre celui de son compagnon.

– Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de m’enquiquiner, pas vrai ?

– Je t’empêche de faire des bêtises, plutôt.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est une bêtise.

– Quoi, le fait de t’accrocher à des vieilleries ?

– Tu es plutôt bien conservé, pour une vieillerie.

– Steve…

Oh, ce ton-là. C’était celui qu’adoptait Bucky autrefois, lorsqu’il apprenait que le blond avait encore tenu tête à un type quatre fois plus large que lui, ou qu’il avait à nouveau essayé de s’engager dans l’armée. Le ton de l’affection fataliste mais toujours protectrice, et irritée devant ce qu’il considérait comme de l’irresponsabilité de la part de ce petit bout d’homme à l’esprit et au coeur bien trop grands pour son corps malingre.

Steve n’était plus un gringalet depuis longtemps, mais Bucky avait toujours eu du mal à se départir de ses vieilles habitudes. Et à présent…

– Tu n’as pas besoin de me protéger de toi, murmura le capitaine.

– Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

Le blond secoua doucement la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Et puis son regard se fit résolu, il saisit la nuque du soldat d’une main et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Pendant un instant, Bucky ne réagit pas, figé par… quoi ? La surprise ? Steve préféra ne pas y réfléchir et ferma les yeux, pressant plus fermement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de baisers dans sa vie et la plupart l’avaient pris par surprise, le plaçant dans une position de receveur plutôt que d’instigateur. Alors il ne savait pas trop comment faire, mais le soldat sembla retrouver ses esprits et prit le contrôle de l’échange en moins de deux secondes, le soulageant de cette tâche. Cela lui permit de dédier à nouveau une partie de son cerveau aux mouvements de sa main – même si, bon sang, _Bucky l’embrassait !_ – et il sentit la bouche du brun s’entrouvrir sur un râle de plaisir alors qu’il retrouvait un rythme satisfaisant. Il en profita pour tenter de glisser une langue hésitante entre les lèvres du soldat. Il sentit la respiration déjà haletante se précipiter, les muscles se tendre, il entendit le chuintement cliquetant qui augurait d’une augmentation de puissance dans le bras mécanique et espéra furtivement que son mur tiendrait le coup.

Toutes ces considérations fuirent son esprit lorsque Bucky jouit à nouveau. Avec une touche de regret, le capitaine arracha sa bouche à celle du brun pour mieux graver dans sa mémoire ces images dont il ne savait s’il les reverrait un jour.

Il n’était donc pas du tout prêt à voir le Soldat de l’Hiver pousser un rugissement et cogner une nouvelle fois son crâne contre le radiateur. Sans même qu’il n’y réfléchisse consciemment, sa main remonta de la nuque du brun jusqu’à son occiput pour le protéger du métal, alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils.

– Arrête de faire ça.

– C’est pas assez, siffla le brun sans tenir compte de son admonestation. Tes mains, ça n’est pas assez. Il me faut autre chose.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le soldat baissa les paupières, le visage fermé.

– Il me faut… une fille.

Steve n’aurait su dire laquelle de ses émotions était la plus forte à cet instant. Sa volonté de subvenir au besoin de son ami lui-même, sa déception de ne pas pouvoir le faire, la jalousie qui lui déchirait le ventre en imaginant ces bras étreindre un corps féminin – un corps autre que le sien, tout court – ou son instinct de protection qui hésitait entre tout faire pour soulager Bucky, et le garder loin des griffes du S.H.I.E.L.D., de Fury ; tous ces sentiments tournoyaient en lui et bataillaient pour s’exprimer, le murant par là-même dans un silence dont le soldat profita pour réfléchir à voix basse :

– Il doit y avoir une grosse part psychologique, je ne vois pas comment, sinon… C’est sans doute lié à mon conditionnement. Un besoin d’établir ma dominance ou un truc du genre.

A ces mots, le capitaine sortit de son hébétude :

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le rire sec du brun s’éleva :

– Je suis un prédateur, Steve. Je sors, je tue ma proie, je rentre dans ma tanière.

– Plus maintenant, protesta son ami.

– Tu crois ? Le conditionnement tient pourtant encore bien. La preuve.

– Tu es sûr que c’est ça ?

– Je ne vois pas d’autre possibilité. Sinon, c’est qu’ils me donnaient un produit pour entraver la surchauffe – auquel cas, je suis cuit. Littéralement.

– Ce n’est pas le moment de faire l’idiot, soupira Steve. Si je comprends bien, il faut que tu… que tu domines sexuellement quelqu’un pour satisfaire l’instinct du prédateur ?

– Peut-être.

– _Peut-être ?_ Bucky…

– Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était la première fois que ça m’arrivait en-dehors de la structure de HYDRA, d’accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe, je ne peux que… qu’analyser et lancer des hypothèses.

– Okay, fit le blond en levant les mains en signe d’acceptation. D’accord. Mais explique-moi. Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que c’est ça ?

Le soldat fit rouler ses épaules dans l’espoir de détendre ses muscles ankylosés.

– La première fois, répondit-il, ça a été… plus efficace. Quand tu l’as fait avec ta bouche. Et je ne me souviens pas d’avoir eu besoin d’autant de coups avec les filles. Je pensais que c’était à cause du temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois, mais c’est peut-être aussi dû aux circonstances.

Steve inclina la tête pour signaler qu’il comprenait et l’inciter à continuer. Le brun grimaça légèrement, se redressa contre le radiateur pour tenter de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, en vain.

– Elles avaient toujours l’air… soumises. Terrifiées, même. Comme si elles craignaient que je leur fasse du mal, mais ce n’était pas ce que je cherchais. Ce n’étaient pas des cibles, alors je n’avais pas besoin de…

Il inspira profondément, secoua la tête. Sembla trouver une ancre dans la main que le capitaine avait posée sur son genou.

– Dans ce cas, ces menottes ne nous aident pas.

– Steve, on en a déjà discuté.

– Et je n’ai pas changé d’avis. Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu aurais très bien pu le faire en m’étouffant comme tu le disais tout à l’heure, ou en m’arrachant la jugulaire avec tes dents, ou que sais-je encore. Tu es venu ici parce que tu sais que je suis capable de te maîtriser, que tu ne pourras pas me blesser par mégarde. Et que le cœur de Bucky t’aidera à résister aux instincts du Soldat. Je me trompe ?

Un grognement indistinct valut confirmation aux yeux du blond. Il marqua une pause, songea à Natasha, à son amitié discrète mais indéfectible, à tout ce qu’elle lui avait dit sur le Soldat de l’Hiver. Et se força à ajouter :

– Si c’est d’une fille dont tu as besoin, je t’en trouverai une. Mais, Bucky… tu ne peux pas faire ça avec moi ?

Le soldat leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui, la bouche entrouverte.

– Enfin, tu… sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– T’accepter ? Te laisser me dominer ? Je peux faire tout ça.

La confiance tranquille dans la voix de Steve suffit presque à convaincre le brun. Le coup d’estoc vint lorsque le capitaine posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

– Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin que je te raconte tout ce que je suis en train d’imaginer ?

Bucky sentit la chaleur qui émanait des joues de son ami, son souffle approfondi, la tension de sa main sur sa nuque. Il baissa les yeux et eut la preuve indéniable que le blond était _réellement_ en train d’imaginer des choses pas très sages. Et il savait depuis longtemps que ce corps-là était le plus susceptible de résister aux assauts du Soldat, même si c’était le dernier que Bucky avait envie de blesser. Alors il ferma les yeux et émit une très longue expiration… un soupir de reddition.

– Mon pantalon. La carte dans la poche cargo gauche.

Steve s’était déjà éloigné pour aller repêcher le sésame dans le vêtement oublié, et le soldat le regarda faire en marmonnant :

– J’espère qu’on ne le regrettera pas.

Quelques secondes et deux cliquètements métalliques plus tard, le brun se massait le poignet droit et faisait jouer ses muscles, organiques comme mécaniques, pour les débarrasser de toute raideur importune. Il n’eut pas le temps de changer d’avis que le capitaine lui tendait la main, l’aidait à se relever, le guidait jusqu’à sa chambre, toujours aussi nu qu’au jour de sa naissance.

Ce ne fut que face au lit que Steve marqua une pause, jeta à son ami un coup d’œil hésitant. Le regard de Bucky termina son examen de la pièce, repérant les issues, les faiblesses structurelles, les armes potentielles, puis revint se poser sur le blond.

– C’est le moment où jamais de changer d’avis, fit-il d’un ton dont l’apparente décontraction était démentie par la manière dont ses doigts étaient crispés autour de la main du blond.

Main que le capitaine serra légèrement en secouant la tête, avant de la lâcher pour s’asseoir sur le matelas. Il regarda le Soldat de l’Hiver se mordre violemment la lèvre et admira le jeu des muscles puissants alors que le brun terminait de se déshabiller. Il le regarda grimper à son tour sur le lit tel un grand fauve, sentit son cœur s’accélérer en une réaction instinctive, ancestrale, qui se mua en excitation alors qu’il reculait jusqu’à atteindre le mur du fond. Il écarta les jambes pour accueillir le corps de son ami avec un naturel qui lui aurait paru confondant s’il avait pris le temps d’y réfléchir ; mais Bucky venait d’enfouir son visage dans son cou, sa masse le clouait au matelas. Il aurait pu sans la moindre difficulté repousser le brun et n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Il avait eu plus de Bucky depuis une heure que durant les neuf décennies précédentes, pourtant ce n’était _pas encore assez_. Il voulait tout ce que son ami lui laisserait prendre. Une faim dévorante lui serrait la poitrine, le laissait pantelant et avide de plus.

– Tu sais comment ça se passe, au moins ? demanda le brun d’une voix basse qui sembla terriblement intime à Steve, le souffle encore brûlant lui caressant l’épaule.

– Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire relever la tête au soldat, de permettre au blond de frémir sous l’intensité de son regard.

– Tu ne l’as jamais fait.

Ce n’était même pas une question. Steve tenta de déchiffrer les expressions qui semblaient se battre sur le visage de son ami, mais dut jeter l’éponge devant la complexité de la tâche.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème, répondit-il néanmoins.

Bucky ouvrit la bouche, la referma, émit un court soupir.

– Au point où on en est…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague, puis hocha la tête comme s’il était arrivé à un accord avec lui-même et commença à toucher Steve. En appui sur son bras mécanique, il utilisait l’autre main pour parcourir le corps du capitaine de longues caresses appuyées. Aucun creux, aucun méplat, aucun renflement de muscle ni angle d’articulation n’échappa à son examen concentré et soigneux. Le blond tenta de rester immobile mais son corps se mit bientôt à bouger de son propre chef, accompagnant le contact, le cherchant lorsqu’il s’effaçait. A plusieurs reprises, il essaya de rendre à son ami une partie des sensations que celui-ci lui offrait, mais à chaque fois, Bucky l’immobilisait d’une main sur son sternum, le rappelant à l’ordre d’un regard silencieux. Alors le capitaine se détendait du mieux qu’il le pouvait, le souffle court, les doigts pris dans la couverture pour les empêcher de s’accrocher à la chair de l’autre homme.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? finit-il par demander.

– Parce que je peux le faire, répondit le brun en se penchant en avant, enfin, pour refermer momentanément ses lèvres sur la pomme d’Adam de Steve. Parce que tu es à ma merci, ajouta-t-il contre la peau dorée qui se hérissa de frissons.

A présent qu’il y avait posé sa bouche, il ne semblait plus avoir envie de l’en détacher, et ce n’était pas le blond qui allait s’en plaindre. La main de métal reposait à côté de sa tête, appui immobile et inamovible, et il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet froid tandis que son autre main allait s’enfouir dans la chevelure sombre qui lui chatouillait à présent le torse, entre autres sensations délicieuses dispensées par la langue de Bucky.

– Je suis à ta merci, releva-t-il, sa capacité de réflexion pas encore totalement émoussée. C’est pour ça que tu te contentes de me donner du plaisir au lieu de prendre ce dont tu as besoin ?

Il eut droit à une morsure en réprimande, mais le brun ne chassa aucune de ses mains et se contenta de marmonner contre les côtes du capitaine :

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sais mieux que moi ce dont j’ai besoin ?

Lorsque Steve ne trouva pas opportun de répondre, le soldat releva enfin la tête et remonta à son niveau pour affronter son regard.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je n’ai pas besoin de m’assurer que tu es totalement prêt à accepter tout ce que je pourrais te faire ?

– Tu n’as pas besoin de t’en assurer. Je le suis.

Un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire féroce étira la bouche de Bucky.

– Dit celui qui n’a jamais écarté les jambes pour un homme.

– Ce n’est pas une question d’expérience, mais de confiance.

Le brun étrécit les yeux et sa main métallique s’enfouit sans douceur dans la chevelure de son ami. Il se retenait visiblement de le secouer comme un prunier.

– Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète de ne pas me faire confiance ?

– Tu sais que je suis une vraie tête de mule.

– Et un imbécile.

– Jamais prétendu le contraire.

– Retourne-toi.

Steve obtempéra sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il obéit tout aussi promptement quand le soldat l’incita à se mettre à genoux, frémit en sentant les doigts de métal s’accrocher à sa hanche, l’autre main caresser son dos, s’aventurer plus bas. Il aurait rué de surprise si Bucky ne l’avait pas fermement maintenu, en sentant quelque chose de chaud, humide et très agile – _une langue ?!_ – se frayer un passage entre ses fesses, allumer une fournaise dans ses reins. Il entendit un bruit de tissu déchiré, mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait du drap que ses doigts crispés étaient en train de réduire en lambeaux, mais n’aurait pu même si sa vie en dépendait les détendre suffisamment pour épargner le reste de sa literie. En appui sur ses coudes, il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras et tenta de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son corps.

C’est alors que la main de métal lâcha sa hanche pour glisser le long de son aine et se refermer délicatement sur son sexe. La sensation était étrange, le métal réchauffé par le contact avec sa peau mais complètement inflexible. C’était totalement différent des sensations procurées par une main organique, mais pas déplaisant. Loin de là.

De toute évidence, Bucky ne voulait pas qu’il ait le contrôle sur quoi que ce fût. Steve avait toujours détesté être _à la merci_ de quelqu’un, eu égard à son passé de gringalet que les brutes en tous genres n’avaient jamais épargné – et soupçonnait d’ailleurs le soldat d’avoir utilisé cette formulation à dessein, quelques instants plus tôt. Avec n’importe qui d’autre, ça aurait fait retomber son excitation comme un soufflé raté. Mais avec Bucky… en toute honnêteté, Steve devait reconnaître que ne rien maîtriser lui faisait un effet incroyable. S’il ajoutait à cela la conscience aiguë que le brun en avait _besoin_ …

Tout comme le reste de son corps, la voix du capitaine était en train de lui échapper. C’était comme une soupape qui libérait un trop-plein de sons inarticulés entrecoupés de _Bucky_ et de _bon Dieu, oui_ à chaque fois que cette langue diabolique bougeait, faisait remonter des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était près, très près de jouir une nouvelle fois, lorsque la sensation disparut soudain, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Il sentit le matelas bouger, comprit que le soldat changeait de position. Est-ce qu’il allait…

La déception le disputa au soulagement lorsque Steve sentit un simple doigt forcer doucement le passage, la sensation tellement étrange et inhabituelle qu’il ne sut pendant un petit moment s’il devait l’apprécier ou non. Mais au final, la question ne se posa pas bien longtemps, chassée comme beaucoup de choses depuis qu’il s’était réveillé par la notion qu’il s’agissait de son meilleur ami. Et qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il refuserait de faire pour Bucky.

(Le fait que cela lui procurât du plaisir n’était que la cerise sur le gâteau – une énorme et succulente cerise qui l’incitait encore plus à _donner_ tout ce qu’il pouvait.)

(Et le fait que la main de métal continuait, imperturbable, de caresser son sexe à une cadence qui lui donnait envie de grincer des dents et d’onduler des hanches pour en avoir _plus_ , ne le poussait pas non plus à rejeter le reste des attouchements prodigués par le soldat.)

Le doigt intrus devint deux ; au troisième, Steve grimaça, mais se força à se détendre, aidé en cela par la bouche de Bucky qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mordillait ses omoplates.

– Tu veux arrêter ? murmura le brun contre sa peau, tellement bas que si le capitaine n’avait pas été complètement attentif à tout ce que faisait Bucky, il aurait pu ne pas l’entendre.

– Non, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Parce que c’était ce dont le soldat avait besoin, mais aussi parce que s’il ne devait plus le revoir après ça, il voulait au moins en garder le souvenir le plus complet, le plus intense possible.

Il émit un râle en sentant la chair et le métal le quitter en même temps, ferma les yeux, en attente. Les deux mains de Bucky revinrent se poser sur lui, agrippèrent ses fesses comme si leur propriétaire craignait qu’il ne s’échappe, les écartèrent et…

Bon Dieu, ce n’était _vraiment_ pas agréable.

Steve serra les dents, inspira, expira. En expirant c’était un peu mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à chasser l’air de ses poumons, il lui fallait quand même un minimum d’oxygène. Bucky allait lentement, pourtant, si lentement. Il lui semblait même que plus le brun ralentissait, pire c’était – il était sur le point de lui demander d’y aller franchement, au lieu d’allonger inutilement le moment, lorsque les mains du soldat s’appuyèrent sur ses reins, celle de métal presque à la température de sa propre peau, l’autre tellement plus chaude, aussi chaude que l’invasion brûlante en lui, rappel de la raison pour laquelle il faisait cela. Et la voix de Bucky s’éleva :

– Détends-toi.

Ces deux simples mots envoyèrent une langue de feu s’enrouler au creux de son ventre. Non seulement par le mélange d’impatience et de considération qu’ils véhiculaient, mais aussi et surtout à cause de leur ton. Rauque, essoufflé, tendu.

– Continue de me parler, demanda Steve, et rien que l’idée d’entendre à nouveau cette voix lui fit remonter le long de l’échine un frisson qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’inconfort de la pénétration.

Le brun s’immobilisa tout à fait pendant quelques trop longues secondes, et le capitaine crut en avoir trop demandé, marché sur une mine invisible mais meurtrière. Cependant, alors qu’il allait se redresser pour tenter de jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui, évaluer l’ampleur des dégâts, Bucky reprit sa lente et torturante avancée.

– En venant ici ce soir, murmura-t-il, toujours avec cette voix nue, à vif, je n’imaginais pas un seul instant me retrouver dans cette situation. Tu n’as pas idée… de ce que ça me fait… bon Dieu, Steve…

Soudain, ce n’était plus aussi terrible. Comme si les mots du soldat s’étaient insinués dans le corps de Steve pour aider sa progression, l’accueillir, l’attirer. Et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. D’ailleurs, lorsque le brun se retira une première fois, une intense sensation de vide serra les entrailles du capitaine. Il dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas gémir piteusement. Quand Bucky était en lui, c’était brûlant et inconfortable et il y avait tant de sensations contradictoires qu’il ne savait comment les gérer, mais c’était toujours mieux que ce _manque_ atroce. Qui par bonheur reflua comme la marée lorsque le sexe dur le pénétra à nouveau avec un peu plus d’assurance, un peu plus de force, amenant avec lui quelque chose de toujours _trop_ intense, mais qui pourrait sans doute se transformer en plaisir aveuglant si on lui en laissait l’occasion.

Steve était tout prêt à la lui offrir. Il appuya son front sur son avant-bras, écarta un peu plus les cuisses, et alla à sa rencontre lorsque le soldat revint une troisième fois. Il prit le léger hoquet de surprise de son amant comme une victoire personnelle, dont il ne put profiter bien longtemps car le torse de Bucky était en train de venir s’appuyer sur son dos. La main de métal se glissa une nouvelle fois le long de son ventre, se referma sur son entrejambe esseulé, entama un mouvement de va et vient en parfait accord avec les petits coups de reins réguliers qui les faisaient tous deux haleter, grogner, gémir.

– Bucky, appela le blond, Bucky.

Ce dernier accéléra, approfondit ses mouvements autant que possible étant donné leur position. Il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas répondre à la demande de son ami. Alors il remplaçait les mots qui l’auraient engagé dans une promesse qu’il n’était pas prêt à tenir par le contact de leurs corps. Sans se douter que pour le capitaine, ces gestes avaient la même saveur, contenaient le même engagement que s’il lui avait répondu de vive voix qu’il était là, avec lui, pour lui.

Steve frémit en sentant les dernières touches désagréables s’effacer sous le feu d’artifice que chaque mouvement du soldat allumait au plus profond de lui. C’était… indescriptible. Une partie de son esprit tentait cependant d’enregistrer le plus de sensations possible, afin de pouvoir alimenter son cœur et sa libido le restant de sa vie si nécessaire.

Il ferait tout pour que ce ne le soit pas, mais enfin, on n’était jamais trop prudent, lui rétorquait cette petite part affamée depuis si longtemps.

En attendant, le brun avait saisi une de ses mains et la referma autour de son sexe, puis dit de cette voix qui lui faisait remonter des frissons tout le long du dos :

– A toi, maintenant.

Il l’accompagna quelques secondes, le temps qu’elle prenne un rythme satisfaisant ; puis il se redressa, agrippa à nouveau les hanches du capitaine… et se retira presque totalement avant de revenir, écartelant une nouvelle fois les chairs qui commençaient tout juste à s’habituer à sa présence, arrachant un long râle surpris à Steve. Il vit la main de ce dernier s’activer un peu plus vite, sa peau se hérisser de frissons ; avec un sourire féroce, il recommença. Encore. Et encore. Steve arquait le dos, la tête renversée en arrière, totalement perdu dans les sensations. Il ignorait si le sexe était aussi intense pour tout le monde, ou si c’était réservé à ce que lui faisait son ami. Mais en tout cas, eut-il juste le temps de songer avant que sa raison ne rende les armes devant l’avalanche, il allait sans doute avoir du mal à s’en passer à l’avenir.

Il reprit conscience du monde qui l’entourait quelques instants plus tard, dans la même position et encore haletant, le visage pressé contre le drap divinement frais. Il se rendit compte que Bucky se contentait à présent de coups de reins avortés qui ne lui permettaient pas de d’aller plus loin, enfoncé jusqu’à la garde comme il l’était en lui. Il frémit en sentant le sexe brûlant pulser au rythme des grognements quasi-imperceptibles qui s’échappaient de la gorge du brun.

Steve ne s’y connaissait pas énormément, mais il savait reconnaître une fin lorsqu’il y était confronté. Normalement, c’était le moment où Bucky était censé se retirer. Ensuite, suivant le niveau de veine du capitaine, ils repartiraient pour un tour, ou bien… son besoin comblé, le brun s’en irait vraisemblablement comme il était venu.

Steve refusa de laisser cette éventualité gâter son bien-être post-coïtal, la repoussant fermement dans les profondeurs encore brumeuses de son esprit. Ses muscles lui semblaient déconnectés de sa volonté, et il aurait été bien en peine de changer de position quand bien même le soldat l’aurait libéré – ce qui n’était pas le cas. Non, il restait profondément enfoui en lui, silencieux hormis sa respiration haletante, et ses mains ne le lâchaient pas, la pression de ses doigts infligeant à sa chair des meurtrissures qui ne resteraient malheureusement pas plus de quelques minutes.

Au bout d’un moment dont il n’aurait pas su quantifier la durée, il sentit Bucky bouger. Une bouche, chaude de l’effort fourni, se posa au milieu de son dos ; elle y forma quelques syllabes silencieuses dont le capitaine ne pouvait – et ne voulait – deviner le sens. Elle n’était cependant plus suffisamment brûlante pour justifier une nouvelle étreinte, et Steve en conçut une déception amère, avant d’être envahi par la honte. Il n’avait pas le droit de souhaiter que le soldat soit en manque au point d’en être fiévreux, à la seule fin de le garder dans son lit. C’était parfaitement ignoble.

Bucky se retira enfin et son ami grimaça à la sensation plus vraiment agréable. Le blond se retourna pour le voir se rhabiller, ses gestes précis et mécaniques, son visage dissimulé derrière les mèches sombres en bataille.

– Buck…

Le soldat leva sa main de métal pour l’interrompre, sans pour autant le regarder.

– Ne me demande rien, Steve. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends.

Le capitaine se contenta de se redresser en position assise sur son lit, les épaules basses, les muscles incroyablement lourds.

– Est-ce que tu comptes revenir ?

Les doigts de Bucky se figèrent.

– Je ne devrais pas, marmonna-t-il, comme s’il essayait de s’en convaincre.

– Mais tu reviendras quand même, murmura son ami.

– Il ne s’agit pas que de toi et moi, soupira le soldat. Est-ce que tu as une idée des conséquences si quelqu’un se rend compte que tu es en contact avec moi ?

– Tu crois vraiment que les conséquences font le poids face à…

– Elles devraient, l’interrompit le brun d’un ton rogue. Tu es Captain America. Une fois, tu pourras le faire passer pour une erreur de jugement. Mais si je reviens…

– Alors reviens pour de bon, contra Steve, continuant alors même que l’autre homme secouait sauvagement la tête. Joins-toi à nous, à moi. Reviens, Bucky.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit le soldat en ouvrant la fenêtre sur la nuit claire et douce, dans laquelle il se fondrait sans la moindre difficulté. J’ai encore… des choses à faire.

Le capitaine songea aux multiples têtes de l’hydre qu’ils chassaient encore plusieurs mois après la chute des héliporteurs, à ces occasions où ils avaient cru avoir suivi une fausse piste… où ils étaient peut-être juste arrivés trop tard.

– L’invitation est permanente, finit-il par dire. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi à mes côtés.

Bucky ne répondit pas. Son regard accrocha celui de Steve par-delà la distance, le soutint durant quelques trop courtes secondes. Puis il se détourna et sortit. Le temps que Steve se lève et franchisse les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la fenêtre, il avait déjà disparu, laissant le blond avec pour tout rempart face à la solitude soudaine, le souvenir de sa chaleur.

 

* * *

 

Quelques jours plus tard, invitée chez son capitaine pour un café vespéral à la faveur d’une fin de mission plutôt ennuyeuse, Natasha constata que sa cuillère avait un comportement pour le moins étrange. On aurait dit qu’elle était très légèrement attirée par… le mur ?

En s’approchant d’un peu plus près, elle se rendit compte qu’une myriade de petits objets métalliques – deux trombones, trois punaises, quelques grains de limaille – étaient accrochés au radiateur en fonte situé à côté du fauteuil où elle était assise. Elle leva sa cuillère et constata l’attraction, sans pour autant s’en expliquer la cause.

C’est le moment que choisit Steve pour revenir de la cuisine avec les petits gâteaux qu’elle affectionnait. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet mais il en gardait toujours une boîte chez lui, au cas où elle passerait, et c’était ce genre de petits gestes qui lui avaient valu de ne pas être soumis à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Mais là, il fallait qu’elle sache.

– Y aurait-il un rapport entre le fait que ton radiateur s’est transformé en aimant géant, et ce dont tu refuses de parler depuis quelques jours ?

Elle le regarda avec une attention soutenue déposer le paquet de gâteaux sur la table basse avec plus de précautions que nécessaire, s’asseoir à son tour, se frotter la nuque.

– En quelque sorte, finit-il par dire.

Natasha prit un biscuit, le croqua avec délice, et écouta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puisque Matthew, ma muse, ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe avec cet histoire... la suite, quelques semaines plus tard.

Il allait devoir se décider.

Les braises qui rougeoyaient au creux de ses entrailles étaient encore contrôlables, mais plus pour très longtemps. S’il voulait se trouver une fille, il avait intérêt à ne pas trop attendre.

Le seul problème, c’était qu’il n’avait _pas envie_ d’une fille. Pas la moindre. Et que, malgré la nécessité, la partie de lui qui s’était réhabituée avec une vitesse fulgurante à avoir le choix rechignait à étreindre un autre corps que celui qu’elle avait _choisi_.

Il cligna des yeux, ferma son esprit à ces souvenirs trop envahissants, ignora la manière dont le brasier s’éveilla un peu plus à leur évocation.

Bien que Natalia – non, Natasha, c’était Natasha maintenant – se soit montrée parfaitement silencieuse, il ne bougea pas d’un pouce lorsqu’elle vint se poster à un mètre de lui, sur sa droite.

– Il va finir par s’en rendre compte, si tu continues à le suivre comme ça.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son attention presque toute entière fixée sur un seul et unique individu.

– Depuis quand ?

Elle eut un petit sourire qu’il décela en périphérie de son champ de vision.

– Depuis avant qu’il ne récupère mystérieusement cette paire de menottes magnétiques. Tu sais, celle qui est censée se trouver bien à l’abri dans un coffre au Pentagone.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui pour répondre ; il savait qu’elle ne laisserait pas la moindre réaction échapper à son regard d’aigle. Alors il n’en eut aucune. Il avait toujours été doué pour ne pas bouger, attendre patiemment le moment adéquat pour passer à l’action. Et si ce n’était pas suffisant, si le visage trop expressif de Bucky menaçait de le trahir, il n’avait qu’à laisser le Soldat remonter à la surface. C’était toujours plus facile de laisser ses instincts s’exprimer plutôt que de les faire taire, même s’il commençait à plutôt bien maîtriser l’un comme l’autre.

Ce qui lui enlevait d’autant plus de raisons de ne pas céder à l’appel de la chair.

La main de Natasha se posa sur son épaule, légère comme un oiseau, juste de quoi attirer son attention. Il mesura une nouvelle fois à quel point il était redevenu “James Buchanan Barnes” à la facilité avec laquelle il s’empêcha de réagir à ce contact non invité. Il tourna enfin son regard et son attention complète vers elle mais, plutôt que de commenter ses capacités d’observation, il dit :

– Je me souviens de toi.

Elle ne se troubla pas, se contenta de répondre :

– Alors tu sais qu’il ne juge pas ton passé.

Il acquiesça sans un mot, les yeux à nouveau attirés par la silhouette athlétique, la chevelure claire, le regard qu’il savait si bleu même si la distance l’empêchait d’en distinguer la couleur.

– Dans ce cas, qu’attends-tu ?

– Toi entre tous devrais savoir que ce n’est pas si simple.

Elle secoua la tête, obstinée.

– Ça ne l’est pas parce que tu refuses que ça le soit.

Il ne la contredit pas, ne se justifia pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile, même quand elle se lassa de son silence et s’en alla rejoindre le reste de son équipe. _Son équipe_. Le pincement de jalousie qu’il conçut face à cette notion aurait dû le surprendre, mais ce n’était pas le cas.

_Il y aura toujours une place pour toi à mes côtés._

La voix de Steve résonnait sous son crâne, insistante. Il avait toujours eu du mal à résister à cette voix qui, même plusieurs semaines après, le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Qui l’obsédait jusqu’à le forcer à se rapprocher pour pouvoir l’entendre. Plus près, plus près encore. Plus qu’il n’était raisonnable s’il voulait rester dans l’ombre.

Il reprit manu militari le contrôle de ses pensées et se força à s’éloigner.

Il savait qu’il allait finir par céder. Mais au moins, il choisirait quand et comment.

 

*  *  *

 

Ce soir-là, lorsqu’il se glissa dans la chambre de Steve, il eut le temps de se livrer à un examen approfondi de la pièce tandis que son ami terminait sa douche. La mission du jour n’avait pas porté ses fruits ; il s’en était assuré en éliminant leur cible au préalable.

L’eau arrêta de couler dans la pièce d’à côté. Il attendit, silencieux et attentif, que le capitaine termine ses ablutions. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à passer le seuil de la pièce, vêtu en tout et pour tout d’une serviette ceignant ses hanches. Son pas hésita lorsqu’il remarqua son visiteur, mais pas plus d’un instant.

– Tu as besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il, son regard intense fixé sur le Soldat de l’Hiver alors qu’il s’approchait lentement.

Le brun acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête léger. Le capitaine se défit alors de sa serviette, écarta les bras en un geste d’invitation manifeste.

– Alors viens.

Bucky ne résista pas plus longtemps et franchit la distance qui les séparait encore. Oui, songea-t-il. Ici, il n’était ni James, ni le soldat. Il était Bucky. Bucky, et personne d’autre. Il enfouit ses mains, celle de chair et celle de métal, dans la chevelure d’un blond assombri par l’humidité de la salle de bain. Et il s’empara de sa bouche.

Steve émit un soupir chaud contre ses lèvres, sembla se détendre et lui rendit son baiser avec un enthousiasme qui démentait son manque d’expérience. Il avait toujours été un élève doué, et les choses de l’amour ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Bucky avait même été un petit peu surpris, lors de sa première visite, qu’il n’ait visiblement pas eu des masses de pratique. A présent que son physique correspondait à ce qu’il était à l’intérieur, les gens auraient dû se battre pour partager son lit, sa vie.

Mais peut-être qu’il était doué pour les tenir à distance.

Cependant, ce n’était pas le moment de songer aux gens qui voulaient ou ne voulaient pas s’approprier Steve. Pas alors que l’objet de ses pensées s’échauffait dans ses bras, l’attirait vers le lit sans jamais quitter sa bouche.

– Tu m’as manqué, murmura le capitaine contre ses lèvres. Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer.

Honnêteté. Franchise. Pas la moindre hésitation à assumer ce qu’il ressentait. C’était ainsi qu’il se souvenait de Steve. C’était ainsi qu’il l’aimait, autrefois. Lorsqu’il était lui-même franc, honnête et dépourvu de doutes. La seule chose qu’il n’avait pas dite, qu’il avait refusé de reconnaître, était son attraction pour son meilleur ami. En partie à cause des opinions de l’époque, mais surtout parce qu’il craignait que le blond ne le rejette. Il préférait mille fois rester à ses côtés sans le toucher, ravaler sa frustration jour après jour, nuit après nuit, plutôt que de le perdre tout à fait.

Et comme un idiot, Steve avait sans doute pensé la même chose. Jusqu’à ce soir fatidique où il avait pris son courage à deux mains… et où Bucky avait refusé de l’entendre. De le laisser parler.

Il aurait sans doute dû s’en vouloir pour sa couardise d’alors… mais ce n’était pas le cas. Qu’est-ce que ça aurait pu leur apporter, alors qu’ils allaient être séparés ? Quelques heures de passion, dont le souvenir aurait été effacé comme tout le reste par les tentacules de l’hydre enfoncés dans son crâne.

Et ça n’aurait rien changé à ce qu’il ressentait à présent. Ça n’aurait pas rendu les choses plus simples, ça ne les aurait pas compliquées. Il aurait tout autant rechigné à venir, et Steve… Steve aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière.

Toujours est-il que les braises au creux de son ventre, sans être aussi dévorantes que tantôt, exigeaient qu’il agisse. Il arracha donc sa bouche à celle du capitaine et le repoussa sur le lit alors qu’il ôtait ses vêtements avec une hâte tout sauf contrôlée. Cela n’avait pas l’air de déplaire au blond, au vu de l’air affamé qu’il arborait lui-même. Le soldat récupéra une petite bouteille dans une de ses poches avant de jeter son pantalon au diable vauvert et de grimper sur le lit à la poursuite de sa proie. Steve se cala sur les coussins et écarta les cuisses sans la moindre hésitation pour l’accueillir, l’attirer plus près de lui. Bucky céda à la tentation et le cloua sous son poids. Il savait qu’il ne risquait pas de l’étouffer et, mieux encore, que le blond appréciait ce contact intense et rapproché. Il l’avait toujours aimé, d’ailleurs. Ils avaient prétendu que son ami ne se collait à lui que pour le réchauffer, dans cette petite chambre miteuse de Brooklyn qu’ils avaient partagée pendant un temps avant que le brun ne parte à la guerre – avant que Steve ne soit enrôlé comme cobaye dans un programme de recherche sur les effets d’un sérum miracle qui l’avait rendu…

 _Pas meilleur,_ songea dit Bucky. Bien sûr, il ne crachait pas sur tous ces muscles supplémentaires, ni sur l’endurance, la vitesse, la guérison accélérée. Mais à l’intérieur, Steve était resté le même, exactement. Comme si son altruisme et son courage étaient déjà tellement grands qu’ils ne pouvaient être améliorés.

– Bucky ? Hey…

Les mains hésitantes de Steve sur son dos le ramenèrent à l’instant présent. Il avait tellement de choses dans la tête, que parfois il se perdait dans le dédale de ses propres pensées. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre ce soir, pas alors que son ami était si chaud, si vivant, si _présent_ contre lui. Il voulait profiter de chacune des trop courtes minutes qu’il s’était accordé auprès de lui. Le temps viendrait bien vite où il devrait repartir, disparaître à nouveau dans l’ombre, détruire les restes de l’hydre qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était. Quelle ironie que l’arme qu’elle avait contribué à créer soit un des instruments de sa propre perte.

En attendant, il laissa sa bouche vagabonder, redécouvrir ce corps qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur, mais qu’il ne se lassait pas d’explorer. Et Steve le laissa faire, conscient de son besoin, étouffant le sien propre pour lui donner tout ce qu’il pouvait.

Bon Dieu, il savait qu’il n’avait rien fait pour mériter un pareil cadeau, mais il le prendrait quand même, le garderait tant qu’il le pourrait.

Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste, et se glissèrent bientôt entre les cuisses du blond pendant que sa bouche jouait avec le sexe dressé. Mais lorsqu’il insinua un doigt glissant dans le corps brûlant, il eut la surprise de le trouver déjà prêt.

Il leva les yeux vers Steve, le grondement du prédateur sur le point de s’échapper de sa gorge, mais le capitaine se contenta de le fixer, un sourire un brin gêné aux lèvres, et de répéter :

– Tu n’as pas idée à quel point tu m’as manqué.

Le souffle s’échappa enfin des poumons de Bucky, mais au lieu d’un avertissement, ce fut un gémissement d’excitation qui retentit dans la chambre.

– Tu l’as fait tout seul ?

Le capitaine acquiesça d’un bref hochement de tête, la rougeur du désir renforcée sur ses joues par celle de l’embarras.

– Quand ?

– Tout à l’heure. Dans la douche.

– Ce n’est pas la première fois.

– Je ne savais pas quand tu allais revenir. Je ne savais pas _si_ tu allais revenir. C’était le seul moyen de retrouver un peu de… ça.

Steve prononça le dernier mot d’une voix essoufflée, alors qu’il bougeait légèrement le bassin pour s’empaler un peu plus sur le doigt de son ami. Ce dernier l’immobilisa avec sa main de métal et ajouta un deuxième doigt, qui entra avec autant de facilité que le premier.

– Trois ? demanda le brun sans quitter des yeux l’endroit où ses phalanges disparaissaient dans le corps du capitaine.

– Vas-y, murmura Steve.

Il émit un sifflement de plaisir, renversant la tête en arrière, quand Bucky obtempéra.

C’était incroyable. Le brun n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir dépasser le potentiel érotique de sa première visite, et pourtant. Son excitation venait de crever le plafond, le brasier hurlant dans son ventre, faisant perler la sueur à ses tempes, sur sa lèvre supérieure.

– Viens, Bucky. Viens.

Il tenta d’ignorer la tendresse avec laquelle Steve referma ses bras autour de lui. La tendresse n’avait rien à faire ici, il ne faisait que se servir de son ami pour combler son besoin. Mais Steve lui donnait tout, s’offrait tout entier. Ce n’était pas réservé à Bucky ; il ne savait pas faire autrement. Et le brun en conçut soudain une colère immense, dirigée contre le reste du monde qui pendant si longtemps n’avait pas su reconnaître la valeur de cet homme. Qui s’en était emparé ensuite, en avait fait un objet de propagande, un singe dansant comme il y en avait tant parmi les vieux dessins de Steve. Et qui ne se souvenait de son existence que lorsqu’il mettait sa vie en jeu pour le sauver.

Le soldat n’était pas comme le reste du monde. Il était pire : il connaissait la véritable valeur de Steve depuis toujours. Et pourtant, il le rabaissait au rang de proie, d’instrument pour satisfaire son instinct de prédateur.

Il se détestait d’infliger ça à son ami, mais n’aurait pu s’arrêter même si l’intégralité du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait débarqué dans cette chambre pour les séparer.

– Bucky ?

Une main hésitante se glissa dans ses cheveux et il se rendit compte qu’il s’était enroulé autour du capitaine sans plus bouger, pris dans les rets de ses propres pensées.

– Tu ne me prends rien que je ne te donne volontiers, souffla Steve lorsqu’il releva des yeux hagards pour croiser les siens, sereins. Alors viens.

Comme dans un rêve, il accepta le baiser de son ami. Se retrouva en lui sans trop savoir comment il y était arrivé. A cet instant, son corps prit les rênes et déconnecta son cerveau qui de toute manière n’était déjà pas dans le coup. Il se mit à bouger, savourant la tension des muscles, les frémissements des membres, les râles qui échappaient au blond à chaque fois qu’il s’enfonçait en lui.

Il mit un point d’honneur à faire jouir Steve, même si ce dernier s’était déjà octroyé un orgasme dans la douche, avant de se laisser aller à son tour, emporté par les resserrements rythmiques autour de son sexe et le plaisir absolu qui s’affichait sur le visage de son ami.

Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. C’était loin d’être suffisant. Alors, profitant de ce que Steve ne semblait pas non plus en avoir eu assez, il resta en lui sans bouger. Le blond parvint à capturer sa bouche, et ne la lâcha plus – ce dont Bucky aurait été bien en peine de se plaindre. Leurs langues jouaient paresseusement l’une avec l’autre, se quittaient pour mieux se poursuivre, se retrouver. Leurs mains s’accrochaient, leurs doigts s’emmêlaient, et puis le capitaine referma à nouveau ses jambes autour de la taille de son ami et, d’un mouvement brusque, l’attira plus profond. Le halètement de surprise de Bucky rompit le baiser, mais pas pour bien longtemps ; s’emparant encore une fois des lèvres du blond, il se mit à onduler lentement en lui, si lentement que la frustration obligea Steve à enfoncer ses ongles dans l’épaule de chair, à griffer le métal inflexible, à jurer ses grands dieux que si le brun ne se mettait pas au travail, il allait prendre les choses en main lui-même. Cela arracha un éclat de rire au soldat, et il n’aurait su dire lequel des deux en fut le plus étonné. Mais ils ne prirent pas le temps d’en discuter, et quelques secondes plus tard le lit grinçait sous les coups de boutoir assénés par Bucky.

Celui-ci atteignit en premier l’orgasme, mais le simple fait de le voir jouir au-dessus de lui – ajouté à la main de métal qui s’était refermée sur son sexe pour l’aider à atteindre lui aussi le septième ciel – eut raison du capitaine.

Ils retombèrent en un enchevêtrement de membres couverts de sueur, haletants, repus. Et puis, comme lors de sa première visite, le soldat s’arracha à la somnolence post-coïtale pour se lever, se débarbouiller sommairement et se rhabiller, tentant d’ignorer le regard triste que Steve posait sur lui depuis le lit.

– Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

La manière dont les mains de Bucky se crispèrent sur son t-shirt n’échappa pas capitaine. Il n’en dit cependant rien et se contenta d’attendre une réponse. Avec un soupir d’humeur, le brun roula le vêtement en boule avant de le jeter dans un coin.

– Je t’ai dit ce que j’en pensais quand tu me l’as faite.

– Tu m’as également dit qu’il ne fallait pas que tu reviennes. Et pourtant tu es là.

– Je n’aurais pas dû.

Le soldat resta un instant silencieux, puis se tourna vers Steve.

– Je crois m’être débarrassé de mon conditionnement. Mais si un jour ça revient ? Si je me remets à tuer des gens, parce qu’un survivant d’HYDRA aura trouvé le moyen d’activer une commande dormante ? Tu seras capable d’assumer ça, tu crois ?

– Tu n’es pas le premier de mes amis à avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. Natasha, Clint… ils peuvent t’aider. Je pourrai t’aider. Je serai à tes côtés. Si ça arrive et que tu es seul, tu crois que ce sera mieux ? Plus facile ?

– Au moins, je ne te mettrais pas en danger, répliqua Bucky d’une voix sourde, les poings serrés.

Au-delà de la teneur peu agréable de la discussion en elle-même, il ne voulait pas songer à la facilité avec laquelle le blond avait prononcé le terme “amis”. Autrefois, il y a si longtemps de ça, il avait été le seul qui comptait pour Steve. Il aurait dû être ravi que le capitaine ait formé d’autres liens. Il ne l’était pas.

– C’est justement ce qui t’aidera à résister, continua celui-ci sans se douter de la tournure amère de ses pensées. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ta plus grande force est ta volonté de ne pas me blesser.

– Tu parais si sûr de moi, fit le brun avec un petit rire sec, désespéré. Si seulement c’était aussi simple dans ma propre tête.

Steve se leva, le rejoignit.

– Viens là, espèce d’imbécile.

Sans lui demander son avis, le capitaine l’enfouit dans une étreinte trop serrée, mais de laquelle aucun instinct du Soldat ne le poussa à s’échapper. Avec un court soupir de reddition, il enroula ses propres bras autour de la taille du blond et posa son menton sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Il avait l’impression que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre s’il restait au creux de ces bras. Mais ce n’était qu’une illusion, il le savait bien. Steve finit par le relâcher, ne gardant qu’un contact léger sur sa taille, son autre main sur sa nuque, son front contre le sien.

– Si tu veux partir demain matin, je ne t’en empêcherai pas, mais… reste au moins cette nuit. S’il te plaît.

Cette voix. Jamais il n’avait pu lui résister. Elle lui aurait fait faire n’importe quoi. Alors il resta, s’allongea sur le matelas même s’il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas, et laissa le blond le couvrir de sa masse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, dans le silence à peine troublé par leurs respirations, pendant une paire de minutes. Steve avait fermé les yeux mais ses muscles restaient tendus, rendant tout sommeil impossible. Il paraissait sur le point de bondir à la moindre velléité de fuite de son ami, et celui-ci ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Depuis le temps que le blond le poursuivait, il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui refuser ces quelques heures de répit.

Mais dès le lendemain, le jeu du chat et de la souris recommencerait. Bucky disparaîtrait, reprendrait sa tâche de nettoyage des dernières traces de HYDRA. Et puis, lorsque ce travail-là serait terminé… qui sait ? Peut-être irait-il s’installer sur une plaine désolée de la grande Russie, pour y vivre le reste de sa vie à l’abri du monde et loin de toute personne qu’il pourrait mettre en danger.

– J’aurais aimé être là, murmura Steve, tranchant le fil de ses pensées pour le ramener au présent. Quand tes souvenirs sont revenus, j’aurais voulu…

– Il fallait que je sois seul, l’interrompit Bucky. Après les héliporteurs, j’étais une loque, mais une loque meurtrière. Je…

Il marqua une pause, déglutit, puis poursuivit d’une voix rauque :

– Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si tu avais été à portée de mes mains à ce moment-là.

– J’aurais pu t’aider, essayer de te calmer, insista le capitaine. Prendre soin de toi.

– Et j’aurais pu te prendre pour une hallucination. J’aurais pu te tuer. Ça aurait achevé de me rendre fou, je pense.

Steve resta silencieux face à cette révélation. Bucky secoua la tête avec un sourire amer et ajouta :

– J’ai passé soixante-dix ans sans toi, Steve. Ce ne sont pas quelques semaines de plus qui allaient faire la différence.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils à ce rappel, sa main se resserra légèrement sur le flanc du brun. Il admit silencieusement qu’il avait perdu cette bataille-là, et changea d’angle d’attaque :

– Sais-tu quelle est la première chose que j’aie entendue en me réveillant à cette époque ? Une retransmission de ce match où tu m’avais traîné, et où on avait fini par se battre avec Charlie et sa clique parce qu’ils ne savaient pas la fermer.

Le soldat sentit un sourire féroce étirer ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Ils s’étaient fait ramasser – Steve ne faisait pas le poids à l’époque, et Bucky avait eu beau faire, il n’avait pu tenir le choc contre six types bâtis comme lui – mais Charlie en avait gardé un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine, et ça avait valu le coup, en fin de compte.

Tout comme protéger Steve de ses réactions incontrôlées était plus important que le plaisir immédiat mais dangereux de sa compagnie. Mais faire comprendre ça à un type qui avait toujours négligé sa propre sécurité au profit des autres n’était pas chose facile. Alors il partagea un souvenir à son tour.

– La première fois où tu m’as appelé par mon nom, sur le pont… j’ai eu peur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j’étais vide, et soudain, ta voix, ton visage… c’était comme un grand barrage qui commençait à se craqueler dans le fond de mon esprit, fuyant de partout. J’étais terrorisé.

– Tu l’as bien caché, constata le capitaine, et Bucky put entendre sa moue dubitative.

– Force de l’habitude. Ils ont été obligés de me reprogrammer après le débriefing. Ça faisait des années que je n’en avais pas eu besoin de manière aussi rapprochée.

– _Qu’ils_ , le corrigea Steve dans un murmure. _Tu_ n’en as jamais eu besoin.

Sa bouche étirée par une grimace amère, le soldat ancra sa main de chair dans la chevelure dorée et rétorqua :

– J’ai résisté, tellement, au début. C’est pour ça qu’ils m’ont mis en cryostase au départ. Ils espéraient que le coma forcerait mon cerveau à accepter les nouveaux cheminements de pensées qu’ils m’avaient imposés. Ça leur a pris beaucoup de temps pour me briser. Mais à la fin… j’étais devenu mon propre geôlier. Dès que je détectais une faille dans mon conditionnement, je demandais une mise à jour. Et avant que tu ne viennes perturber la machine bien huilée que j’étais devenu… ça n’arrivait plus si souvent.

– Il te fallait un bon gros grain de sable.

Bucky ricana.

– Un gros grain de sable, ouais. C’est ce que tu as toujours été pour moi.

Steve leva la tête pour le regarder, l’inciter en silence à développer sa pensée.

– Tu as toujours été celui qui me forçait à être meilleur. Plus fort que les types avec qui tu te battais. Plus aimable avec les dames pour les séduire, te donner une chance. Je t’ai suivi dans les Commandos Hurlants au lieu de rester un sergent comme les autres. Je t’aurais suivi jusqu’en enfer, s’il l’avait fallu. Mais quand j’y ai été… tu n’étais pas là.

Il referma sa main de chair sur la nuque du blond, serra légèrement pour lui indiquer de se taire, qu’il n’avait pas fini. Pour rompre le flot de protestations et d’excuses qui menaçait de jaillir par sa bouche, et qu’il ne voulait pas entendre.

– Je ne t’en veux pas pour ça, continua-t-il. Je ne souhaiterais ce qu’il m’est arrivé à personne, surtout pas à toi. Tu n’y aurais pas survécu, Steve. Ton esprit se serait déchiré lui-même plutôt que d’accepter les ordres qui m’ont été donnés.

– Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi.

– Pas plus fort. Plus souple, oui. Plus adaptable.

Il sentit la tête du capitaine s’incliner, la devina pensive.

– Je suis le chêne et toi le roseau, c’est ça ?

– Un chêne en acier trempé, mais ouais, c’est l’idée.

Un rire léger secoua doucement Steve, faisant vibrer sa propre cage thoracique en réponse. Il sentait le cœur du blond battre paisiblement contre le sien. Il était… bien.

Ce serait tellement facile d’oublier les risques et de rester ici, dans ce lit, pour toujours. Tellement plaisant et reposant. Mais il ne pouvait pas…

La voix de son ami brisa une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées :

– Non. Pas maintenant, Buck. N’y pense pas maintenant.

Le brun inspira profondément et tenta de lui obéir, de chasser de sa tête ce futur qui se rapprochait trop vite.

– Tu ne vas pas dormir, n’est-ce pas ?

Steve s’était redressé sur un coude, l’observait avec ces yeux si bleus que ça lui faisait mal de les regarder. Il secoua la tête, vit la compréhension sur le visage de son ami. Il avait déjà du mal à dormir plus d’une ou deux heures d’affilée dans son propre trou, alors ici, dans un appartement dont il ne maîtrisait ni la sécurité ni les accès… et puis ses cauchemars pouvaient être violents. Il ne voulait pas les imposer à Steve. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus de la pitié qu’il sentait poindre à l’horizon, alors il étira sa bouche en un sourire égrillard et murmura :

– Si je dois rester jusqu’à l’aube, autant en profiter encore un peu, non ?

Une de ses jambes était déjà entre celles du capitaine. Il n’eut qu’à la relever un peu pour frotter sa cuisse contre un sexe au repos, mais qui s’il avait son mot à dire ne le resterait pas bien longtemps. Le petit bruit torride qui échappa à Steve à ce contact impromptu lui fit remonter un frisson de plaisir le long de l’échine, et rien que pour l’entendre à nouveau, il recommença. Mais le blond secoua la tête, immobilisa sa jambe en la serrant entre les siennes.

– Tu n’as pas besoin d’un prétexte.

– C’est pourtant ce que je fais depuis le début. Je me sers de mon besoin pour profiter de toi. Cette fois-ci, j’aurais pu trouver une fille pour me vider les bourses. Mais je n’en avais pas envie. C’était toi que je voulais. C’est toi que j’ai toujours voulu.

Steve releva la tête et le fixa, dubitatif.

– Toujours ?

Le brun soutint son regard pour lui faire constater sa sincérité.

– Même “avant”, oui.

– Mais… enfin…

– Tu étais toi. C’était suffisant. C’était même mieux : j’étais le seul à te voir tel que tu étais vraiment.

Steve ferma un instant les yeux, ses longs cils ombrant ses pommettes avant de se relever pour dévoiler un éclair de colère.

– Espèce d’imbécile. Tu n’aurais pas pu… je ne sais pas. Faire quelque chose ?

Bucky eut un geste de dénégation.

– Et risquer tout ce que j’avais ? Non, Steve. Jamais. C’était toi qui étais courageux pour deux, pas moi.

Pour toute réponse, le blond captura ses lèvres en un baiser qui réussit à lui couper le souffle.

– Tu te rends compte le retard qu’on a à rattraper ? Qu’on accumule encore maintenant ?

– N’essaie pas d’en faire une raison pour me faire rester à tes côtés, le prévint le soldat.

– En amour comme à la guerre, répondit le capitaine contre sa bouche.

Il illustra cette maxime en refermant une de ses grandes mains chaudes autour du sexe de Bucky, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Steve semblait décidé à prendre la direction des opérations, et le brun ne trouva rien à y redire, bien au contraire. A présent que l’instinct du prédateur était apaisé et tant que son ami le touchait, il était prêt à accepter n’importe quoi. Le capitaine semblait être dans le même état d’esprit que lui, et ils se retrouvèrent à rouler sur le lit, chacun cherchant par jeu à prendre le dessus sur l’autre – ou à se laisser dominer, au gré de leur envie.

Le soldat retrouva son sérieux alors que son ami le clouait sous sa masse. Tous les deux étaient haletants, mais plus d’excitation que d’un quelconque effort fourni. Et avant qu’il ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, les mots s’échappèrent de sa bouche :

– Tu veux essayer ?

Steve haussa un sourcil, puis comprit. Et baissa la tête une secondes, rougissant, avant de relever les yeux vers lui et de souffler :

– Oui.

Alors Bucky prit sa main, l’amena entre ses jambes, lui montra comment l’ouvrir. Il se mordit la lèvre sous ses caresses patientes, se laissa préparer longuement, plus qu’il n’était nécessaire. Bien plus. Quand il menaça le blond de reprendre les rênes pour s’empaler sur lui, il eut droit à un petit rire chaud, un peu essoufflé, et Steve répondit :

– J’aimerais bien voir ça.

Mais il venait de se placer entre les cuisses du brun, son sexe dur appuyé contre l’entrée de son corps, aussi le soldat ne vit pas l’intérêt de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il préféra l’attirer plus près de lui, lui voler un baiser.

– La prochaine fois, je t’attacherai, gronda-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il eut un sourire féroce en sentant le frémissement qui secoua le grand corps de son ami, sourire qui se délita face au plaisir qui commençait à l’envahir en même temps que le sexe de Steve.

Il enfonça ses doigts de métal dans le matelas, l’autre main accrochée à l’épaule du capitaine. Mais ce dernier saisit la main mécanique, déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume et la posa sur son autre épaule. Bucky sentait la pression à la surface de son membre bionique, mais les signaux plus subtils lui échappaient : il ne pouvait détecter la douceur de sa bouche, la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts artificiels. Cependant il comprit le message. La gorge serrée, il fit glisser ses deux mains de part et d’autre du cou de Steve et l’attira pour un nouveau baiser.

Satisfait, le capitaine lui adressa un sourire éblouissant… et se mit à bouger.

Et Bucky oublia tout ce qui n’était pas Steve.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas éprouvé ces sensations. Même avant d’être le Soldat de l’Hiver, rares avaient été ceux à qui il avait permis de le toucher de cette manière. Mais Steve… bon Dieu, c’était encore différent. La confiance qu’il lui portait était si vicérale, ses sentiments si profonds, qu’ils avaient été suffisants pour craqueler la couche de glace et d’oubli qui enserrait son cœur depuis si longtemps.

Et c’était meilleur, tellement meilleur que tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusqu’ici. Meilleur encore qu’être pris dans l’étau du corps du capitaine, car cette fois-ci c’était lui, uniquement _lui_ qui le voulait. Pas de brasier mortel à apaiser, pas de pulsions animales autres que celles de son propre désir. Et mieux que tout, pas d’instincts meurtriers à maîtriser – le Soldat était momentanément apprivoisé.

 

*  *  *

 

Il repartit sous une aube grise et morne. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant le froissement du drap, ni lorsque Steve resta absolument silencieux, fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas chercher à le retenir.

De toute manière, ils savaient tous les deux qu’il reviendrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin ?
> 
> Je pense honnêtement que oui. J'espère que ce petit bout de rab vous aura plu ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Une autre réponse au prompt qui a inspiré cette fic peut être trouvée là : [Le cadeau de Nessus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2434580).


End file.
